¡Micronaciones al poder!
by Lilyloveyuriyaoi
Summary: Serie de One-Shots sobre las micronaciones. Todos los capítulos llenos de humor o intento de aquello. Multipairing. Multichapter. Advertencias adentro. Capítulo 4: Cupido.
1. Fiesta

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Advertencias: Malas palabras, vergüenza ajena, random, basado en hechos reales.

Dedicatorias: A mis amigos, saben que fue una fiesta loca(?).

sin más disfruten.

* * *

**¡Micronaciones al poder!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fiesta**

* * *

Lo habían decidido, no era una fiesta porque además de que eran técnicamente menores de edad, les habían dado poco dinero.

Ahora cada uno iba en camino a Estados Unidos como podían.

Molossia ya vivía ahí, así que no tuvo tantos problemas en llegar a _Nueva York_, excepto que tuvo que escapar de Estados Unidos como pudo. Wy y Hutt River se fueron juntos, lástima que estuvieron peleando durante todo el transcurso del avión. Chipre del norte se las arregló para ser invitado y de paso poder llegar al país del otro lado del mundo. Ladonia se fue sin permiso de nadie y llegó como quiso o más bien, pudo. Kugelmuguel fue sin prisas, con permiso y con dinero de más por a ver sido una buena persona, en realidad Austria quería liberar un poco de estrés y tan solo por eso lo dejo ir, paso casi lo mismo con Nikko Nikko.

Debido a que Inglaterra se quedó en casa de los italianos para arreglar asuntos pendientes, Seborga y Sealand se fueron juntos, lo malo es que por culpa del inglés llegaron tarde y los demás estaban bastante enojados con ellos.

Debían reunirse en una pizzería, algo así como _Pizza Huty(*) _ se llamaba el lugar. Cuando Seborga y Sealand llegaron, no había nadie.

—¿Seguros que era aquí? —preguntó de mal humor el inglés, el menor asintió frenéticamente mientras el castaño marcaba un número.

—Wy, ¿dónde están?, ya estamos en el puesto de pizza americana y no vemos a ninguno de ustedes. —Dijo por el teléfono, Sealand salió del auto y comenzó a buscar a sus amigos.

—_Nos cansamos de esperar y estamos ahora en la tienda de enfrente, creo que se llama Oxxyo(**)._—se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, el castaño carraspeo mientras salía del auto.

De repente, el pequeño rubio se fijó en frente del establecimiento y logró ver a todos sus amigos en frente de una tienda.

—Ya los vi, ya los vi—grito el silándico en el oído de su hermano mayor, este frunció el ceño y lo alejó de su cara.

—De acuerdo, ya lárgate con ellos, mi vuelo a Viena ya casi sale. —Miro su reloj apurado, el niño le enseño la lengua. —No se te olvidé que te quiero en Viena mañana temprano. —Regaño el inglés, el rubio asintió y finalmente el mayor se fue.

La tienda se encontraba al cruzar la calle, Seborga y Sealand miraron a ambos lados, para luego cruzar. Lo que paso fue bastante verídico, el menor tropezó mientras corría por la calle, dándose de cara contra el asfalto, todas las micronaciones del otro lado empezaron a reír, inclusive Nikko Nikko soltó una risilla.

Seborga reacciono rápido y levantó al rubio como pudo, para luego tirarlo a los pies de Ladonia y correr lo más rápido que pudo, puesto que un auto estaba a punto de arroyarlo a él y a Sealand.

—Nosotros cruzamos de una forma más sexy la calle. —Anunció Ladonia mientras hacía una pose estilo Francia corriendo de Suiza. Las demás micronaciones asintieron.

—¿Y qué sentiste al caer Sealand? —preguntó divertido Chipre, el mencionado le miro con cara de pocos amigos y decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Para qué cruzamos si vamos a volver al mismo lugar? —cuestionó Seborga viendo hacía la pizzería, los demás voltearon a ver a Wy.

—Mientras ustedes no llegaban, decidimos mejor ir a _Central Park_, así que debemos llegar lo más rápido posible si queremos aprovechar el tiempo. —Explicó la niña. El seborghini le miro con la boca abierta, él tenía hambre.

—Yo tengo hambre, ahora que lo recuerdo no estuve de acuerdo con esa idea. —Dijo Kugelmuguel mientras apretaba su estómago.

—No seas estúpido mocoso, obviamente venden golosinas en el parque, que es lo que comen los nenes de mamá como tú—bufó bastante molesto Molossia, aunque él siempre estaba enojado. Kugelmuguel resopló.

—Pff, solo porque hay lindos paisajes en el parque que pintar, o si no, no me quedaría con ustedes. —Se cruzó de brazos y empezó a caminar, los demás suspiraron y lo siguieron.

…

Molossia y Hutt River apresuraron el paso debido a la vergüenza ajena que les causaba estar con esos _niños_. En primera Wy no dejaba de insultar a los demás por lo _inmaduros_ que eran, aunque palabras tan sucias saliendo de la boca de una niña no es visiblemente lindo, en segunda Sealand, Chipre y Ladonia empezaron a pelear en medio de la calle, al principio no se veían tan mal, pero estaban chocando con medio mundo por no mencionar que tiraron a muchas personas, además casi rompen un vidrio, en tercera Kugelmuguel había traído un pincel consigo, no había nada mal hasta que empezó a pintar casi todo lo que encontraba, incluyendo personas y por último, Seborga no dejaba de reír por las estupideces que hacían sus amigos y su risa era demasiado fuerte, llamando la atención de todas las personas. El único normal era Nikko Nikko, pero al parecer el pobre no quería separarse de sus amigos.

—Si alguien pregunta, nosotros no venimos con ellos. —Susurro Hutt River en el oído de Molossia.

—Hecho. —Respondió la otra micronación.

…

Seborga se sentía raro entre tantos _enanos_, miro a Molossia y a Hutt River que iban considerablemente adelante, luego miro a su alrededor viendo a los demás, vaya, parecía maestro de kínder. Corrió hasta los otros dos más altos, los "niños" le miraron irse.

—¿Qué diablos pasa con ese tipo, eh? No quedarse con una futura potencia mundial es un delito grave. —Reclamó Ladonia mientras se cruzaban de brazos, todos le miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

Seborga palmeó el hombro de ambos adolescentes, estos le miraron extrañados.

—¡Amigos! —grito el castaño, los otros dos se miraron entre sí.

—Muy bien, ya está perfectamente explicado y no quiero repetirlo—exclamó Hutt River, Molossia resopló molesto, para luego tomar su mano.

—Sí, sí, cállate ¿quieres?—respondió el pelinegro. Seborga los observó confundidos.

—Corre. —Dijo el hutriveño, para luego empezar a correr junto con Molossia, ambos agarrados de las manos.

El seborghini los miró sorprendido, para después empezar a correr también sin entender ni un pepino de lo que pasaba.

Lo que sucedió es que, Molossia y Hutt River habían acordado correr lejos de los demás y adelantarse para ya no pasar tantas vergüenzas, pero el hutriveño era demasiado _príncipe_ como para ir corriendo sin estilo, Molossia prometió que lo llevaría como tratan a la corte real, aunque no sabía cómo lo hacían realmente, razón por la cual solo tomo su mano. En ese momento llegó Seborga y decidieron unirlo al plan, a medias claro está.

Wy los observó correr con el ceño fruncido.

—Idiotas, se van por según le damos vergüenza, como si ellos no dieran pena también. —Murmuro enojada la niña.

—Se ven un poco _raritos_ corriendo mientras se agarran de las manos, además a Hutt River se le están cayendo los pantalones. —Exclamó sorprendido por la situación el pequeño Nikko Nikko y efectivamente, mientras corrían Hutt intentaba levantarse los pantalones.

—Deberíamos dejar que se vayan a ver hasta dónde llegan, volvamos nosotros a la pizzería. —Propuso Chipre mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria, los demás empezaron a seguirle.

Seborga, al notar que sus niños de kínder empezaban a caminar en dirección contraria, se quedó sentado en una banqueta que estaba en frente de un puesto de ropa de mujer un tanto erótico, no sabía si seguir a los adolescentes o a los niños.

—Ah, pero ya hemos caminado demasiado y no quiero volver a esa estúpida carretera. —Reclamó el silándico mientras se detenía.

—¿Será porque en esa carretera fuiste demasiado idiota y te caíste? —preguntó con "inocencia" Kugelmuguel, Sealand estaba a punto de reclamar, pero Chipre los interrumpió.

—Ya dejen de discutir, tan solo elijamos un lugar a donde ir, miren al pobre Seborga, nos está esperando. —Siseó bastante molesto, a veces él era infantil pero sus compañeros se pasaban de idiotas, excepto Wy y Nikko Nikko.

Después de una "pequeña" discusión de a dónde ir, decidieron seguir con el plan de Central Park, siempre y cuando alcanzaran a los otros imbéciles que salieron corriendo.

—No los volveré a abandonar chicos. —Canturreó Seborga bastante feliz de ir de nuevo con su kínder.

—Y nosotros somos los inmaduros. —Reclamó el pequeño Ladonia, los demás menos Sealand asintieron dándole la razón.

…

—Si me dicen, ¿a dónde prefieres ir, con tu abuelo o con los mocosos de mierda que se hacen llamar tus amigos?, responderé que con el abuelo, ustedes me avergüenzan—dijo bastante molesto, _como siempre_, Molossia.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, prefiero ir con el abuelo que no tengo que con ustedes. —Le dio la razón Hutt River.

Las demás micronaciones lograron alcanzarlos después de un rato y ahora sí, iban _todos juntos_.

—Mi abuelo es genial, él sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica. —Exclamó el seborghini metiéndose en la conversación, todos menos Wy, Nikko, Kugelmuguel y Hutt River empezaron a reír.

—Sí claro y él mío toca la batería. —Se burló Ladonia, lo que no sabía es que Escandinavia sí sabía tocar la batería.

—¿Por qué se ríen?, es la verdad, mi abuelo…—reclamó molesto el mayor.

—Dejemos de hablar de nuestros abuelos, ¿quieren? —se quejó Wy apresurando el paso, Seborga bajo la mirada como perro regañado.

—Mi abuela sabe cantar operas extensas—presumió Sealand, refiriéndose tal vez a Britania.

Sealand recibió diez golpes en su cabeza, Ladonia aprovechó que Seborga y Nikko Nikko no se atreverán a golpearlo, así que le dio tres y Chipre le dio uno de más. ¿Desprecio al pequeño Sealand?, no, por supuesto que no.

…

Después de otra camina y cruzada de calle al estilo Francia, llegaron a un centro comercial, debido a que la caminata anterior cansó demasiado a ciertas personas (Seborga, Sealand, Hutt River y Ladonia), decidieron y a alguno que otro obligaron, a descansar en el centro comercial.

Empezaron a ojear las tiendas por fuera, Wy no dejo entrar a ninguno sabiendo que harían algo de lo que se iban a arrepentir.

De repente Molossia se detuvo en frente de una tienda y jaló a Hutt River del brazo para que volteara.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el más bajó. El pelinegro sonrió con satisfacción observando la tienda, Hutt River le miro curioso.

—¿Y si nos detenemos a descansar nosotros dos aquí? —sugirió el de lentes negros, el hutriveño miro a los demás y luego Molossia, en definitiva pasaría menos penas con el pelinegro. Ambos entraron a la tienda bastantes seguros.

—¿Dónde está Hutt River? —cuestionó Wy al notar que su _hermano_ no estaba.

—Molossia tampoco está—anunció bastante sorprendido Sealand. Todos miraron hacía todos lados, tardaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Nikko Nikko los encontró.

—Están en una tienda de videojuegos jugando _Xbox_—aclaró el pequeño asiático. Sealand maldijo en voz baja, a él le habían quitado su Xbox.

Todos entraron al lugar para intentar sacar a ambos chicos de ahí, lástima que fracasaron.

—¿Cómo que ya pagaron? —gruño bastante molesta Wy.

—Ya sabes mocosa, estaremos una hora aquí. —Murmuro Molossia apenas mostrando atención a Wy, más concentrado en su juego que cualquier cosa.

—Ustedes adelántense a Central Park, los alcanzaremos luego y… ¡Te gané! —grito victorioso Hutt River, Molossia le enseño el dedo de en medio mientras maldecía.

Por otra parte Sealand observaba todo bastante aburrido, todas las consolas estaban ocupadas así que no podría desperdiciar un poco de tiempo ahí, de repente recordó algo.

—Nikko, acompáñame. —Ordenó mientras jalaba el brazo del susodicho, este le miro sin entender.

—¿Eh?, ¿a dónde? —cuestiono confundido.

—Por una galleta de la fortuna, las venden en los puesto de comida china, anda no cuestan tan caras.

—Yo también quiero una—habló Kugelmuguel mientras se acercaba a ellos, él también se había aburrido de discutir y estar en ese lugar sin arte.

—¡Vamos entonces! —grito animado el rubio mientras tomaba a ambos del brazo empezando a correr, estos se quejaron porque chocaban con casi todo el mundo. Ladonia los vio irse con el ceño fruncido.

—Alguien está celoso—se burló Chipre mirando desinteresado la pantalla donde jugaban Molossia y Hutt River, Seborga empezó a reír al oír eso. Ladonia se sonrojo fuertemente.

—¡Yo no estoy celoso, argh! —empezó a reclamar.

Wy, quien ya estaba bastante enojada, tomo a Ladonia del cuello de la camisa y lo obligó a salir de la tienda, lo mismo hizo con Chipre y Seborga, los tres estaban adoloridos por la fuerza que uso la niña.

Mientras tanto, Sealand discutía con Kugelmuguel.

— ¿cómo que no te alcanza?, son _veinticinco jodidos centavos_, me lo creo de Austria y Suiza, ¿pero tu siendo tacaño?, ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —refunfuño bastante enojado el de las tranzas, Nikko los observó nervioso.

—No es que no me alcance, es de que tengo veinte dólares y no quiero tener que cargar con muchas monedas. —Explicó Sealand mostrando su billete. Kugelmuguel resopló bastante molesto.

—Tan solo nos haces perder el tiempo, vámonos—reclamó el niño empezando a caminar. Sealand empezó a hacer un berrinche e intentó buscar ayuda en Nikko Nikko, este solo intentaba hacer entender al chico de la manera más amable posible que Kugelmuguel tenía razón.

Mientras caminaban lograron divisar a las demás micronaciones dentro de una cafetería, entraron sin chistar. Tan solo había tres sillas en esa mesa, Kugelmuguel se apresuró y se sentó en la última silla que quedaba vacía. Los únicos sin asiento eran Seborga, Ladonia, Chipre y Sealand.

Chipre estaba encimado sobre el asiento de Wy, lo mismo Ladonia con Kugelmuguel, Seborga estaba agachado a un lado de Nikko Nikko y Sealand estaba encimado en su asiento, aunque después de unos segundos se cansó y se agacho de la misma forma que Seborga.

—El idiota de Inglaterra no me deja tomar café—dijo el pequeño Sealand mientras maldecía, Chipre empezó a reír.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan santo? —siseó, para luego soltar una enorme risotada. Sealand frunció el ceño.

—Lo dice a quién su padre se pelea todo el tiempo con un tipo obsesionado con los gatos. Por lo menos el cejotas no usa una mascara ridícula. —Espetó el rubio, Chipre frunció el ceño.

—Idiota.

—Tonto.

—Imbécil.

—Estúpido.

—Moreno.

—¡Racista!

—¡No es verdad!

—¡Ya cállense! —grito bastante alterado Kugelmuguel, esos imbéciles no le dejaban pensar en paz.

—Nos van a terminar sacando de aquí, así que les diré algo importante. —Susurro Wy jalando la oreja de ambos niños. —O se comportan o los devuelvo de una patada a cada uno a su casa, ¿entendido? —ambos asintieron, Wy los soltó.

—Bien, ¿ya todos saben que van a pedir? —preguntó Seborga sonriendo como si nada.

—¡Yo no! —grito Sealand quitándole el "menú" de café a Nikko. —¿Y si pido un chocolate caliente?

—¿Estás loco?, ¿ya viste el calor que hace? —recrimino Ladonia. Sealand asintió.

—Pero, ¿cómo viene el chocolate? —exclamó Sealand mirando a Wy, esta se palmeó la frente.

—Viene _caliente_ Sealand. —Aclaró algo preocupado Nikko Nikko.

—¿Y ustedes que van a pedir? —miro por encima del hombro a Seborga, este señalo algo en su menú.

—Es un chocolate frío, es casi como un helado. —Le explico al menor, este solo miro a los demás.

—Todos vamos a pedir eso, no seas idiota y pídelo también. —Murmuro Ladonia, Sealand volvió a mirar su menú.

—Pero son treinta y seis dólares. —Siseó viendo los precios, todos suspiraron.

—A la mierda con esto. —Refunfuño Ladonia mientras llamaba la atención del mesero.

—Disculpe, ¿sería tan amable de tomar nuestra orden? —el hombre asintió mientras llamaba a su compañero, este llego con una libreta.

—Mire, vamos a querer tres chocolates fríos…—comenzó Wy, justo en ese momento el hombre se fue. Todos le miraron irse confundidos.

—¿No los vas a atender? —preguntó el mesero a su compañero, este negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía están decidiendo.

Wy le enseño el dedo medio disimuladamente, por otra parte Ladonia reclamaba y no dejaba de insultar a los estadounidenses, en su idioma claro está.

—Miren, el chocolate caliente cuesta veinte y seis dólares, es mucho más barato. —Siguió con el mismo tema Sealand, Seborga empezó a reír por eso.

—Hace calor y esa mierda está caliente, ¿solo por qué está más barato compraras ese? —preguntó a punto del colapso Chipre, Sealand asintió. Un día de estos, iba a matarlo.

El mesero volvió para alivio de todos.

—Vamos a ordenar, dos chocolates fríos grandes y uno chico…—murmuro Wy, para luego ver a Sealand con cara de "pides el caliente y te mato".

—Y un chocolate caliente. —Continuo el pequeño rubio, el mesero le miro extrañado para luego asentir e irse.

—Qué vergüenza contigo Sealand. —Empezó a regañarle Wy

—Es que era el más barato, además ¿cómo viene el chocolate caliente?

—Caliente, viene muy caliente. —Aclaró Seborga, en un intento de hacer reflexionar a su amigo.

—No me refiero a eso, si no si viene en una taza o un vaso. —Hizo una seña con las manos, Seborga se palmeó la frente.

…

Ya habían llegado los chocolates fríos, Wy compartía el suyo con Chipre, Kugelmuguel con Ladonia y Seborga buscaba a quien robarle del helado, metiendo su popote en todos los vasos, logrando que Wy lo golpeé.

En ese momento llegó el chocolate de Sealand, todos le miraron con pena.

—¿Ustedes creen que me pueda quedar con la taza? —preguntó el niño emocionado. Nikko Nikko negó con la cabeza. —¿Y qué pasa si la rompo?

—La pagas. —Aclaro Ladonia encogiéndose de hombros. —Imagínate, si el solo chocolate vale un ojo de la cara, ¿cuánto la taza?

Por primera vez, todos le aplaudieron a Ladonia por dar un comentario inteligente. Seborga intentó tomar del chocolate de Sealand, más se quemó la lengua por hacerlo.

—¡Ah!, Sea hubieras pedido algo menos caliente, me quemó y es tu culpa. —Empezó a lloriquear como cualquier italiano haría, Sealand se empezó a burlar como cualquier inglés haría.

…

Después de que cada uno acabara su chocolate, Wy, Nikko Nikko, Chipre y Ladonia fueron a la tienda de videojuegos por Molossia y Hutt River, por otra parte, Sealand, Seborga y Kugelmuguel fueron por la dichosa galleta, ya que por fin Sealand tenía para comprarla.

Lo malo es que cuando estaba comiéndola, Seborga tomo rápidamente la mitad de su galleta, directo de la boca del niño para luego empezar a comer mientras saboreaba la galleta, Sealand lo siguió molesto y Kugelmuguel se lamentaba interiormente por haberles acompañado.

Después de una pequeña discusión a Molossia y a Hutt River se les acabo el tiempo en los videojuegos, así que fueron a pagar. A fuera de la tienda se encontraban discutiendo Wy, Sealand, Seborga y Ladonia. Adentro Nikko Nikko estaba metiendo una recarga a su celular para poder llamar a Japón, lo estaba acompañando Kugelmuguel y Chipre.

—¡Así va a ser mi gran imperio e Inglaterra va a ser mi sirviente supremo!—Relataba o más bien gritaba el pequeño Sealand, Wy sentía que sus tímpanos iban a explotar.

—Estás loco, ese gran imperio voy a ser yo y mi sirviente con vestido supremo será Kugelmuguel, digo será Suecia. —Explico Ladonia, un poco más bajo que Sealand.

Sealand iba a reclamar, cuando una mujer robusta salió de la tienda de los videojuegos, empujó al niño y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Las tres micronaciones presentes empezaron a reír descolocados.

—¡Por ruidoso te sacaron! —dijo Seborga mientras apretaba su estómago de tanta risa. Un sonrojo se hizo visible en el rostro del niño, estaba molesto y apenado con la mujer.

—¡Usted va a ser encerrada en el calabozo cuando sea un gran imperio! —grito por la puerta de la tienda, lástima que la mujer no podía oírle.

En ese momento salieron Molossia y Hutt River, ambos riendo por lo que le paso a Sealand y sí, lo habían visto.

—Acaban de prohibirte la entrada a la tienda, deberías hacer menos ruido. —Comentó divertido Hutt River, Molossia no dejaba de reír y señalar a Sealand, además de que lo estaba insultando.

…

Después de esa divertida experiencia en el centro comercial y también otra experiencia en las calles que faltaban, llegaron por fin a Central Park. Seborga corrió como idiota junto con Sealand a los juegos de niños, todos los niños menores que ellos les miraron extrañados.

Wy junto con Kugelmuguel se pusieron a pintar paisajes, aunque el de trenza usaba de lienzo la ropa de la gente que pasaba, pero de que el dibujo le quedaba bonito, quedaba hermoso.

Ladonia fue a seguir a Seborga y Sealand, hizo su propio fuerte y reto a los demás niños a intentar traspasarlo, ganó la batalla porque se enfrentó a niños de seis años, aunque lo dejaron moreteado. Chipre era el primer ministro del nuevo territorio de Ladonia y si, fue gracias a él que Ladonia pudo ganarles a los niños. Nikko Nikko estaba siendo retratado por Wy y Kugelmuguel. Molossia y Hutt River prefirieron alejarse un poco de ellos, pero sin perderlos de vista, no vaya a ser que maten a alguien, se quedaron jugando con el celular de Molossia cerca de una banca.

Lástima que el tiempo paso rápido y cada uno debía irse al aeropuerto, muy bien era momento de organizarse, suerte con ello niños.

—Yo debo ir a Japón, Turquía está allá. —Comenzó por decir Chipre.

—Puedes irte conmigo. —Le invitó Nikko Nikko mientras sonreía.

—Yo también debo ir a Japón, allá está Veneciano. —Dijo Seborga.

—Yo debo ir a retar a Suecia. —Exclamó Ladonia cruzándose de brazos, todos suspiraron.

—Japón no está tan lejos de Oceanía, me voy con ustedes. —Murmuro Wy, luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Hutt River.

—Me voy a quedar un rato más, te alcanzó en Japón. —Siseó Hutt River mientras sonreía, Wy suspiro molesta.

—De acuerdo, pero procura llegar temprano para tomar un vuelo a Australia, que si no Nueva Zelanda va a enloquecer. —Explicó la niña, el hutriveño asintió.

—Te acompaño a Japón, el estúpido gordo de Estados Unidos está allá. —Exclamó bastante molesto Molossia, Hutt River asintió.

—Yo me voy contigo, el cejudo está en Austria. —Dijo el pequeño Sealand mientras jalaba del brazo a Kugelmuguel, este asintió bastante exhausto. Ladonia los miro con recelo.

Cada quien se fue a su casa, a pesar de que algunos lo hicieron después.

Cuando Sealand llegó a la casa de Austria, se quedó en un hotel junto con Inglaterra, en ese momento decidió revisar _Feisbuuk(***)_ en la laptop del inglés, una publicación llamó bastante su atención.

_**Hutt River Príncipe soberano.**_

_Hoy fue un buen sábado _

_**Principado de Wy.**_

_Estás idiota, nos hiciste pasar vergüenza cuando corriste como desdichado de la mano con Molossia._

_**Molossia "Futuro gran Imperio" Unido**_

_¡Cállate mocosa!, tú no te quedas atrás__**. **_

Sealand sonrió y decidió comentar la publicación.

Para resumir la historia, todas las micronaciones que fueron a la "fiesta" empezaron a comentar el estado de Hutt River. Al final todos quedaron de acuerdo con una sola cosa.

_**Futura mayor potencia mundial Ladonia.**_

_De algo estoy bastante seguro insolentes, nos veíamos bien sexys cruzando la calle al estilo Francia._

_A Francia 'Hermano mayor' Sexy le gusta esto._

* * *

(*) Hay una pizzería llamada Pizza Hut, solo que lo cambie.

(**) Lo mismo aquí, es Oxxo

(***) Todos sabemos que es xD

Puse otros nombres porque no quiero pagar por usar los nombres ;u;

* * *

Yo fui la que se cayó mientras cruzaba la calle ;A; y de verdad pedí chocolate caliente con el calor que hace x'D y mi amiga si me quitó la galleta de la boca eAe y si, mis amigos si corrieron como idiotas por la vergüenza que le daba estar con nosotras(?).

Los demás episodios van a ser diferentes x'D solo quise hacer esto como venganza. Los capítulos que siguen si van a ser divertidos, para mi que esto no lo fue pero enserio que quería escribirlo ;u;)

Si te gusto deja review, aunque no creo que pase xd

Los quiere Lily ouo)/


	2. Corre, corre

¿Ya vieron el nuevo cap. de Hetalia?, ¡POR FIN SALIERON MÁS MICRONACIONES!, lastima que yo lo vi sin subs ;n;)

como sea, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**¡Micronaciones al poder!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Corre, corre.**

* * *

Había una junta mundial, está al parecer era de "suma" importancia, por la cual duraría una semana, eso o los países habían inventado una excusa y solo querían vacacionar en Florida, donde todos se encontraban en este momento.

Las naciones se encontraban en la sala de juntas, se escuchaban insultos, música a alto volumen, brincoteos, en fin, lo típico de una fiesta. Las micronaciones que asistieron a esa junta estaban encerradas en un gran y espacioso cuarto, con candados, para ser exactos cinco candados. Realmente nadie confiaba en ellos, los pobres niños sentían que morían.

Seborga era el que más se quejaba, que tenía hambre, que tenía sueño, que tenía sed, que tenía ganas de ir al baño, que si no había pasta, ya saben, lo típico.

—¡Quiero comer, hemos estado aquí todo el día! —siguió quejándose Seborga y a pesar de que muchos lo querían matar, tenía razón, las naciones no habían salido en todo el día y no es como si les importara, sino que simplemente ellos tenían las llaves del cuarto.

Justo en ese instante se escuchó el ruido de varias cosas romperse, seguido de gritos de auxilio, eran tantos que no se podían identificar de quienes eran.

Fue en ese momento que con las micronaciones de desató el pánico.

—¡Algo peligroso está pasando a fuera! —grito Nikko Nikko alterado y afectado por no haber comido.

—¡Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir! —le siguió con los griteríos Sealand.

—¡No podemos morir, todavía no me he cogido a Hutt River! —grito sin pensar Molossia, para luego sonrojarse y correr a esconderse a cualquier lado. El mencionado se escondió detrás de Wy buscando ayuda.

—Cállense estúpidos, estamos tan alterados que hasta decimos cosas que no son ciertas. —Aclaró Chipre en un intento de hacer reflexionar a sus "amigos" y de paso ayudar a Molossia.

—¡Ya no lo soporto más! —grito el pobre Kugelmuguel a punto de colapsar, el pobre no había dicho nada en todo el día. Tomo una silla que había por ahí y la lanzó a la ventana, provocando que el vidrio se rompa. Se subió a la ventana y estaba a punto de saltar, fue entonces cuando Ladonia lo sujeto y tiro de nuevo a la habitación.

—¡Hay que conservar la calma! —exasperó Wy, todos guardaron silencio y le vieron.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta cayó y junto con ella cayó Letonia, el cual estaba bastante rasguñado y en ropa interior.

—Corran…—susurro muy bajo la pequeña nación. Todos se miraron entre sí y empezaron a correr, dejando a Letonia dentro de la habitación.

Por el pasillo estaba un completo caos, todo estaba rasgado o dañado, había un poco de fuego en algunas partes, ¿y ese era un gato vivo colgado sobre una estatua?, sí, un completo desastre.

—¿No creen que deberíamos ir por Letonia? —preguntó bastante cansado el seborghini mientras corría.

—Va a estar bien, además ya hizo lo que debía hacer, salvarme a mí. —Se apresuró a decir Ladonia, de inmediato recibió un golpe de Kugelmuguel.

Todos se detuvieron en un lugar específico, ya que no recordaban algo tan simple.

—¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está la salida? —siseó bastante furiosa la pequeña Wy, Molossia le enseño el dedo medio.

—No me fijo cuando salgó, ¿sí? —exclamó el pelinegro.

Era la primera vez de los pequeños en una junta, excepto Sealand. Por lo tanto no sabían cómo era el edificio, Molossia debería saberlo, solo que no quiere admitir que era la primera vez que él venía también.

—¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —un grito llamó la atención de todos, ocasionando que voltearan. El grito venía por parte de Seborga, quien segundos después del grito empezó a correr por su vida.

Todos le miraron confundido, hasta que voltearon al lugar de donde Seborga venía huyendo. Se podía notar una enorme figura, a su alrededor un aura bastante intimidante, pero gracias a la falta de luz no se lograba ver quien era, tan solo una pequeña llama de fuego dejo iluminar parte de su rostro, dejando ver una sonrisa siniestra, los niños empezaron a lloriquear, segundos después empezaron a seguir a Seborga.

…

Seborga entró rápidamente a un baño, las demás micronaciones al ver que entraba le siguieron a pesar de que se golpearon en el proceso.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó bastante asustado Nikko Nikko.

—Un monstruo come micronaciones. —Se escuchó desde uno de los cubículos del baño, era la voz de Seborga.

—Sebo, ¿Qué haces en el baño? —exclamó Sealand bastante sorprendido.

—Cuando algo me da mucho miedo, me dan unas enormes ganas de ir al baño. —Respondió el castaño, para luego salir del cubículo.—Ah, listo, que mal que este es baño de mujer.

—Muy bien, hay que tener en cuenta lo siguiente. —Empezó a hablar Ladonia, todos le miraron. —Los malditos de las naciones nos abandonaron, lo más seguro es que estemos con un asesino serial, no sabemos dónde está la salida, este lugar se está incendiando y Seborga tiene problemas para ir al baño.

Ignorando lo último, todos le dieron la razón, justo en ese momento empezaron a escucharse pasos cerca de la puerta. Chipre apago la luz y arrastro a Wy consigo a uno de los cubículos de los baños, lo mismo hizo Nikko Nikko arrastrando al primerio que vio, que fue Kugelmuguel. Molossia se encerró con Sealand y Seborga, Ladonia y Hutt River hicieron lo mismo.

La puerta se abrió, todos guardaron absoluto silencio, el _asesino_ estaba a punto de irse, cuando…

_Soy el mejor, soy super guapo, todos deben alabarme a mí, lalalalalala_

Se escuchó a una voz cantar, ese era el tono de celular de Hutt River, Ladonia quien estaba con él, empezó a ahorcarlo, tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar, justo cuando estaba llamando apareció el típico sonido de _batería baja_, para que después el celular se apagara, Ladonia maldijo a todo lo que veía, luego se acordó que estaba un asesino en el baño y guardo silencio de nuevo.

El asesino se había ido.

Al final tomaron una conclusión, el asesino era sordo o tanto ruido le dio dolor de cabeza, había más probabilidad en la segunda.

…

Caminaban muy lentamente por el pasillo, cada uno con un "arma", por así decirle.

Sealand traía un pedazo de madera que encontró por ahí, Wy llevaba un pedazo de vidrio, cortesía del espejo de Hutt River, Seborga tan solo usaba una escoba, Kugelmuguel un trapeador, Ladonia un recogedor, Chipre un tubo de metal, Nikko Nikko una katana que encontró tirada convenientemente, Molossia una sombrilla, no querrán saber de dónde la saco y por último Hutt River llevaba su espejo ya roto, no dejaba de quejarse de que su hermoso reflejo ya no se veía.

—Veo la salida, veo a la salida. ¡Debo salir al mundo, ahí si hay arte! —grito alterado el pobre Kugelmuguel mientras corría hacía la salida, los demás le siguieron bastante felices, pero como siempre hay algo mal y ese mal es que la puerta estaba imposibilitada de abrir ya que medio techo cayó en frente de ella y era imposible pasar.

Inevitablemente Kugelmuguel se puso a llorar.

—¡LOS ODIO MALDITOS! —grito, para luego tirarse al suelo.

…

—Al parecer vamos a morir…—comento Hutt River bajando la mirada. Todos estaban sentados en el suelo lamentándose de que su vida fuera una miseria.

—Creo que deberíamos decir todas las cosas malas que hemos hecho, ya saben para morir sin culpas. —Sugirió Chipre.

—Oh podríamos hacer una orgía. —Dijo Sealand mientras sonreía, todos menos Ladonia le miraron descolocados.

—¿D-De dónde sacaste eso Sealand? —preguntó muy molesta Wy.

—Algo así dijo Francia que dijera en este tipo de momentos, aunque Inglaterra ni mis padres quisieron decirme que es. —Se encogió de hombros, todos guardaron silencio por el trauma, excepto Ladonia, él estaba pensando que carajos era orgía.

—¡Me pido a Hutt River! —grito Molossia mientras se lanzaba sobre el susodicho, este fue a refugiarse en Wy y esta golpeo a Molossia.

—¡Y yo a Kugelmuguel! —grito de igual manera Ladonia, aun sin saber que era. El mencionado le miro bastante asustado, para luego patearlo en el estómago y correr detrás de Nikko Nikko.

—De acuerdo, ya estamos alucinando por falta de comida. —Anunció Chipre mientras se tallaba las cienes, Wy se acercó hasta él y le palmeó el hombro.

En ese momento Seborga se levantó del piso sin razón alguna, luego empezó a mirar a todos lados bastante asustado, justo en ese instante se escucharon pasos acercarse.

—¡Sealand, abrázame! —exclamó exaltado el castaño, el niño le miro confundido.

—¿De verdad van a hacer la orgía? —preguntó el asiático. Wy negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a permitir que hagan sus porquerías frente a mí, además tendrían que hacerlo en cinco minutos ya que ese loco nos va a alcanzar. —Reclamó Wy mientras maldecía.

—No voy a hacer eso, Sea, abrázame por favor. —Seborga empezó a lloriquear, sin entender mucho Sealand lo abrazó.

Seborga se levantó del suelo,( ya que tuvo que agacharse para abrazar a Sealand) y empezó a correr mientras cargaba al niño, este solo empezó a gritar de la sorpresa y de la nada Seborga logró traspasar la montaña de cosas que había frente la puerta, dejando paso a las otras micronaciones que no dudaron en correr detrás de Seborga. El castaño logró atravesar la puerta y salir, por suerte Sealand no salió lastimado, bueno la sangre en su frente no es mucho.

Una luz los ilumino a todos cuando salieron, eran la luz de los autos policiacos, el edificio estaba rodeado de bomberos, policías y las demás naciones, algunas más lastimadas que otras, pero de que estaban vivos, estaban vivos.

—¡No lo puedo creer, nos olvidamos de las micronaciones! —grito escandalizado Inglaterra al recordar que los encerraron en un cuarto, sin comida ni agua.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Sealand se acercó hasta Inglaterra y empezó a golpearlo. —¡Tengo hambre, dame comida que no sea hecha por ti!

…

Al parecer mientras las naciones festejaban y las micronaciones morían de hambre, ocurrió un pequeño incendio que se extendió demasiado, todas las naciones corrieron destruyendo el lugar, al parecer el único que se acordó de las micronaciones fue Letonia, quien había sido lastimado durante la fiesta, razón por la cual llegó lastimado por ellos. Sin embargo, las micronaciones corrieron en dirección equivocada a la salida, por eso cuando Lituania pasó se llevó a Letonia y nunca notó que las micronaciones se fueron por otro camino.

Ahora los niños estaban sentados a fuera del edificio comiendo, ni les importo que les hayan dado hamburguesas porque realmente morían de hambre.

—_Tsst_, Hutt River. —Susurro Molossia acercándose al susodicho, este empezó a alejarse un poco. —No te largues hijo de puta, todo lo que te dije es mentira, estaba alucinando por la falta de comida.

Hutt River nunca se sintió tan aliviado en toda su existencia.

De la nada, algo empezó a salir del edificio, las micronaciones empezaron a temblar al reconocer la figura que se acercaba, la luz lo ilumino y temblaron aún más al ver quien era, ni más ni menos que Rusia.

—¡Por su culpa se rompió mi espejo, es el asesino! —grito Hutt River corriendo a los brazos de Wy, esta lo pateó.

—Yo no soy un asesino. —Exclamó Rusia acercándose a los niños, estos empezaron a temblar. —Yo solo quería ayudarlos, como Letonia dijo algo de salvar a las micronaciones mientras corríamos decidí ayudarlos también, pero se fueron en dirección contraria a la salida así que decidí seguirlos y guiarlos correctamente, pero ustedes escapaban y el sonido de los baños me asustó y fui a buscarlos a otro lado. —Canturreo feliz Rusia. —Lo bueno es que ya están bien.

Los niños nunca estuvieron más traumados, decidido no volverían a acompañar a las naciones a una "junta mundial", si esto implicaba encerrarlos en un cuarto.

* * *

No me inspiré mucho, lo siento.

Por cierto, necesito sugerencias de sobre que quieren que se traté el próximo capítulo, AU, 2p(lo cual sería muy difícil), romance, genderbent, hasta parodias de una serie o película.

Las micronaciones se aceptan en todo c':

las parejas que van a ver son

Seborga x Sealand.

Chipre x Wy.

Ladonia x Kugemuguel.

Molossia x Hutt River.

Y no sé con quien emparejar a Nikko Nikko :'c las parejas solo se aceptan si piden algo romántico, lo cual no creo que pase asdfgh, si de vez en cuando va a ver insinuaciones, pero no muchas.

Si te gusto deja review. Los quiere Lily ouo)/


	3. Campamento

Nuevo capítulo 3. El próximo será uno romántico porque tengo ganas de escribir algo así, solo elijan las parejas que les dije en el capítulo anterior y listo.

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

**¡Micronaciones al poder!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Campamento.**

* * *

La mejor idea de Estados Unidos, en siglos, llevar a las micronaciones a un estricto campamento de corrección, donde los jóvenes que iban regresaban como personas obedientes, bien portados e inteligentes, de paso las naciones podrían tomar unas vacaciones.

—Es una perfecta idea, nunca pensé decir esto, pero felicidades, al fin haces algo bien. —Alagó Inglaterra. Todas las naciones responsables de las micronaciones estaban reunidos para tomar medidas sobre el campamento.

—Sí, pero hay un pequeño problema. —Habló el estadounidense mientras se encogía de hombros. —El campamento no será gratis, pero logré que me rebajaran el precio, ahora solo vamos a pagar la quinta parte del precio real.

—Menos mal. —Suspiró aliviado Austria.

—¿Y cuánto sería Estados Unidos? —preguntó Nueva Zelanda.

—Pues… ¿están _muy_ cómodos con sus riñones?

Todo sea por corregir a esos niños.

…

Finlandia empujaba a Sealand atrás de él se encontraba Suecia cargando sus maletas, el pequeño no dejaba de reclamar. Lo bueno es que ya habían llevado a Ladonia mientras dormía por la mañana y no tenían que combatir con él y Sealand, lo malo es que el niño pensó que lo secuestraban y seguramente ahorita ha de tener un trauma.

—Ya dije que no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme con ustedes. —Dijo molesto el rubio, Finlandia negó con la cabeza.

—Anda cariño, van a ir tus amigos, además ya vendimos nuestros riñones—exclamó el finés susurrando lo último, Sealand iba a reclamar cuando de repente el toque de una trompeta destrozo sus tímpanos.

—Ya es t'rde. —Murmuro el sueco con su espeso acento, para luego poner en los brazos del niño las maletas, Finlandia volteó a Sealand y luego lo pateó para que entrara.

—¡_Hyvästi_!—se despidió el finés para luego tomar a Suecia del brazo y empezar a correr, en ese momento llegó corriendo Austria, como siempre tarde.

—¡No cierren, no cierren! ¡No vendí el riñón de Prusia para nada! —grito el austriaco mientras empujaba a Kugelmuguel, detrás venían Prusia, Hungría y Alemania.

—_Scheißkerl_! ¡Dijiste que fue el tuyo! —reclamó el albino mientras corría sosteniendo un muchas pinturas y pinceles, Hungría llevaba unas cuantas maletas, al igual que Alemania.

—¡Cállate, que por tu culpa llegamos tarde! —siseó el alemán mientras corría.

Estaban a punto de cerrar, entonces Hungría reacciono y tomo a Kugelmuguel que aún estaba medio dormido y lo lanzó por encima del lugar antes de que cerraran, al mismo tiempo Prusia y Alemania lanzaron sus cosas y finalmente Kugelmuguel llegó a salvó, gracias a que cayó encima de Molossia.

Todas las naciones estaban a fuera, por suerte sus "pequeños" y "amados" niños llegaron al "hermoso" lugar.

—Me duele la herida del riñón. —Comentó Grecia con bastante sueño, todos le dieron la razón, excepto Turquía y de repente todas las naciones empezaron a pelear.

…

—¡Maldito mocoso de mierda!, ¿¡Que te pasa, cómo te atreves a venir desde el cielo y golpearme!? —gritaba Molossia, destrozando los oídos del pobre Kugelmuguel.

—Deja de gritarme, además fue Hungría quien me lanzó, ¿sí? —susurro el ya sordo Kugelmuguel, frunciendo más el ceño al recordar donde estaba, tendría que convivir con todos los demás por una semana, Prusia lo libre.

Volvió a escucharse el molesto sonido de las trompetas, destrozando lo tímpanos de todos.

—_¡Los quiero a todos en el campus!_ —grito una voz por el megáfono, todos se miraron entre sí pensando donde carajos era eso. —_¡El bosque, no sean idiotas!_

De inmediato todos empezaron a correr en dirección al bosque, aunque no sabían dónde era, solo se guiaban por los árboles de alrededor.

…

Todos los pequeños estaban sentados sobre un tronco, bastantes lastimados, debido a que estuvieron vagando por el bosque y todos sus peligros, para poder encontrar el campus.

De la nada apareció un hombre castaño, de piel morena, cejas gruesas, cabellera un poco larga y rasgos asiáticos, usaba un traje de guardabosque, sin sombrero ni lentes, su expresión era una de póker, nada más ni nada menos que Hong Kong, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial Nikko Nikko.

—Muy bien pequeños y…—miro a Seborga, Molossia y Hutt River—, ustedes no tan pequeños. Yo seré quien los "enderecé", "eduqué", o algo así, no sé cuál sea la palabra. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Usted, enserio? —preguntó algo preocupado Nikko Nikko. —No es por ofender, pero después de Corea del Sur usted es el menos indisciplinado de Asia, o eso dijo Japón y China.

—Así, disciplinar, esa era la palabra o algo así. —Se rascó la nuca despreocupado.

—Enserio, no puedo creer que Australia y Nueva Zelanda hayan vendido sus riñones… por esto. —Exclamó molesta la pequeña Wy mientras señalaba a Hong Kong.

—Les voy a explicar algo pequeños mal nacidos. —Empezó a hablar el hongkonés. —Lo que pasa es que antes este campamento si era para disciplinar, pero lo vendieron, yo lo compre, Estados Unidos no se dio cuenta y ahora tengo el dinero de sus riñones, ¿alguna pregunta?

—¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó Hutt River mirando por todos lados, ese lugar no se veía _de su clase_.

—No hay, vas a tener que cagar el aire libre. —Dijo el castaño mientras sacaba su megáfono, Hutt River hizo una mueca de asco. —¡Voy a pasar lista, si no contestan se quedan sin cabaña! —grito por el megáfono, destrozando más tímpanos.

—¡Sealand!

—Aquí.

—¡Wy!

—Aquí.

—¡Chipre!

—Aquí.

—¡Ladonia!

—Futura gran potencia mundial y rey del mundo, aquí.

—¡Kugel… _noséquemierda_!

—…—el "mencionado" no sabía si contestar, al final suspiró. —Aquí.

—¡Nikko Nikko!

—Aquí.

—¡Moloschka!

—¡Es Molossia, imbécil!

—Igual estás aquí—se encogió de hombros.

—¡Seborga!

—¡Ya no lo soporto más, voy a quedar sordo! —empezó a lloriquear el castaño, Hong Kong se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—¡Hutt River!

—…Aquí.

—Ya están todos, las niñas van a estar a parte de los hombros. —Miro a todas las micronaciones. —Muy bien Wy y la de trenzas se van a aparte.

—Soy _hombre_. —Reclamó Kugelmuguel, Hong Kong le miró.

—Ah, ¿la única niña es Wy?—todos asintieron. —¿A alguno de ustedes les gusta? —todos, hasta la misma Wy señalaron a Seborga, este negó con la cabeza, alegando que ya no le gusta. —No la vayan a violar, te vas a una a parte pequeña.

—Yo soy su hermano. —Habló Hutt River.

—¿Y si te da por el incesto?, no, ella se va a parte.

Esto significaba que iba a ser el mejor verano de sus vidas, ¿algo mejor?, por supuesto que no.

…

Las naciones estaban vacacionando en Australia, ya que este los invito como "primer día de descanso de las micronaciones", bueno, no tuvieron mucha imaginación con el nombre. Entre tanta fiesta, el celular de Japón empezó a sonar.

—¿Diga?, ah China-san, ¿Qué?, a ver calma y repite, ¿quién los está cuidando?... —de la nada tiro el celular de la sorpresa, bastante preocupado.

—¿Qué te sucede Japón? —preguntó Inglaterra mientras se acercaba.

—…Hong Kong—susurró.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Es él quien está cuidando a las micronaciones.

El silencio se hizo presente, fue entonces cuando Inglaterra se volteo y miro a las demás naciones bastante asustado.

—¡Hong Kong está cuidando a las micronaciones! —grito, para luego tomar su cartera y salir corriendo a Estados Unidos, todos guardaron silencio.

—¡Sealand! ¡Ladonia! —exasperó Finlandia mientras corría detrás de Inglaterra, Suecia le seguía.

—¡El bastardo de Seborga!

—¡Kugelmuguel!

—¡Chipre!

—¡Hutt River y Wy!

—¡Dejen de gritar nombres, me desesperan! —grito Nueva Zelanda corriendo detrás de Australia.

—OH MY GOD! ¡Molossia! —Estados Unidos jaló a Japón del brazo empezando a correr.

Así fue como todas las naciones tomaron un viaje a USA.

…

—Perdiste a Seborga, dejaste a Molossia pelando con un oso y Sealand se rompió el tobillo, además de que estamos perdidos ¿y dices que no es tan malo? —reclamó Wy frunciendo aún más el ceño, iba a matar a ese maldito de Hong Kong.

—Pff, nadie va a notar que Seborga desapareció. —Se encogió de hombros, él sostenía al pequeño Sealand sobre sus hombros, este no dejaba de lloriquear que le dolía.

—A mi cabello le afecta la humedad, mi piel está bastante reseca y tengo ojeras. —Empezó a decir Hutt River. —Los insectos no dejan de picarme y tengo ganas de ir al baño.

—Ni siquiera Wy que es mujer se queja tanto como tú. —Respondió Chipre bastante fastidiado, es cierto que estaba molesto por encontrase en esas condiciones, pero la voz de Hutt River no lo ayudaba en nada.

Fue en ese momento que salió Molossia de los arbustos, bastante herido, lo único que traía era su camisa la cual estaba rasgada y sus lentes negros.

—Ese estúpido eso no fue tan listo como yo…—cayó a los pies Hutt River después de decir eso, del mismo arbusto salió un enorme oso.

—Esto no me lo esperaba—murmuro Hong Kong tomando al primer niño que vio, que fue Ladonia, técnicamente lo estaba usando como escudo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! —un grito tipo Tarzan se escuchó a lo lejos, todos voltearon y vieron a Seborga… en ropa interior.

—¡MIS OJOS! —grito la pequeña Wy escondiéndose detrás de Chipre.

—¡Suecia dijo que iba a ser una divertida experiencia en el bosque, lo único que me voy a llevar es un trauma! —Exclamó Ladonia tapándose los ojos, todos menos Sealand (el cual no dejaba de reír) y Hong Kong hicieron lo mismo.

…

—La maldita puerta tiene candado. —Dijo bastante enojado Romano pateando la puerta, las demás naciones estaban detrás de él.

—Hay que hacer algo, pueden estar haciendo algo peligroso en este momento. —Murmuro preocupada Hungría, en ese se escuchó un fuerte grito bastante femenino.

—Oh no, ese es Hutt River, algo malo debió a verle pasado. —Exclamó asustado el neozelandés.

—O se le acabo su crema humectante, lo cual es más probable. —Siseó Australia bastante seguro, se acercó hasta la puerta y estaba a punto de usar la fuerza bruta, entonces Finlandia empezó a disparar a la puerta como desquiciado, logrando derribar la puerta y dejando al australiano con la boca abierta.

—¡No se preocupen, Sealand, Ladonia, ya voy por ustedes! —dijo el finés, para luego correr al bosque de dónde provino el grito, todos le siguieron.

…

—¡Se acabó mi crema humectante, moriré reseco! —grito bastante desesperado Hutt River, Wy sentía que lo iba a matar.

En eso Seborga se lanzó de una liana hacía el oso, lástima que la liana se rompió y cayó encima del oso y extrañamente al oso se le cayó su cabeza, dejando ver una humana en su lugar.

—Corea—siseó molesto el hongkonés.

—Las miradas aterradoras fueron inventadas en Corea, da-ze—balbuceó mientras se quitaba a Seborga de encima y se alejaba lentamente.

En eso llegó Finlandia y las demás naciones, empezó a apuntar a todos con unas pistolas.

—Oh, Ladonia, Sealand.—Exclamó bastante feliz el rubio mientras se acercaba a ambos niños y los abrazaba.

—¡Bastardo!—grito Romano corriendo hacía Seborga.—¿Que haces en ropa interior?

—Es una larga historia...—susurro el mencionado, bastante dolido.

Antes de que Australia, Nueva Zelanda o Wy dijeran algo, Hutt River se les lanzó encima.

—¿Alguno de ustedes trajo crema?—preguntó al punto del llanto, ambas naciones se miraron preocupadas.

Así fue como todas las micronaciones se reunieron con las naciones y encerraron a Hong Kong con China.

—¿Y que pasó con sus riñones?—exclamó Chipre viendo a todas las naciones. Todas estaban reunidas caminando al aeropuerto.

—Están en un lugar mejor.—Respondió Turquía.

—Acaban de informarme que nuestros riñones fueron otorgados a traficantes de organos.—Dijo Estados Unidos, todos le mataron con la mirada.

—Hijos de puta.—Refunfuño Molossia.

Decidido, los campamentos son una mierda.

* * *

¿Que tal? xD No puedo creer que lo escribí en un idea, espero que les haya gustado.

Los quiere Lily.


	4. Cupido

**Perdón por tardar tanto, mi madre había descompuesto la laptop y pues no había tenido tiempo de actualizar, hasta ahora, lo lamento, son una irresponsable.**

* * *

**Micronaciones al poder**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cupido.**

De acuerdo, Nikko Nikko estaba "algo" molesto con la situación, es decir, no todos los días venía cupido diciéndote que tienes una misión.

…

_Algo que tenía en común con su hermano mayor era que amaba estar en la bañera, era relajante, cerró los ojos dispuesto a disfrutar de su baño._

—_Tss, niño._

_Su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada, nadie le estaba hablando._

—_Hazme caso._

_Bien, eso sonaba real._

—_¡Ya me cansé!_ —_gritó el ser extraño, para luego darle una bofetada a Nikko Nikko y cargarlo tirándolo de la bañera. El pobre chico estaba adolorido, mojado y avergonzado._

—_¿Q-que?_ —_El pelinegro observó asombrado a la persona frente a él. Un adolescente, de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos ¿rosados?, usaba una toga, en su espalda cargaba unas flechas._

—_Hola pequeño niño, mi nombre es cupido._ —_Dijo con grandeza mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho._

—_Siempre supuse que un ser divino vendría por mí, pero de todos los que hay, ¿Por qué tú?_ —_exclamó bastante decepcionado mientras se levantaba del suelo._

—_Ignoraré eso ya que no tengo mucho tiempo._ —_Cupido sacó de su toga una hoja._ —_Felicidades, fuiste elegido para ser el cupido de las micronaciones._

—_Oh, esto es honor siempre supe que sería elegido entre tantas… espera, ¿Qué?_ —_el pequeño no entendía ni un pepino de lo que pasaba._

—_Verás, debido a que hay muchas personas en el mundo, nosotros los dioses del amor organizamos que un humano en especial debía cumplir con mi trabajo, por lo menos una parte de el, eso incluye a las naciones._ —_Saca otra lista._ —_Canadá se encargara de América y me refiero al continente, Hungría de Europa, ella se ofreció, Madagascar de Africa y Hong Kong de Asia._

—_¿Y yo que tengo que ver?_

—_Las micronaciones son un tema a parte para nosotros, de alguna manera los vemos "independientes", además tu eres el único no enamorado de todos esos niños._ —_Después de decir aquello le dio un arco y unas flechas a Nikko Nikko._ —_Debes hacer que se enamoren, las flechas son para emergencia, bien, suerte._ —_Luego de decir aquello desapareció._

…

Y así es como Nikko Nikko se vio atrapado en un parque de diversiones con sus "amigos", ahora debía hacer que se enamoraran, ¿y cómo lo haría?, ni siquiera Buda podría ayudarle con esta tarea, debió ser hetero o por lo menos homo para no estar metido en esto, aunque aún era muy niño para declararse asexual.

Sin más empezó a buscar a sus amigos, bien, eso será bastante difícil, pero primero.

—¡Baño! —grito mientras se dirigía a dicho lugar.

* * *

Esta cortito :c pero es porque quiero que me den sus ideas de como quieren que se enamoren y eso asdfghj, elegí todas las parejas al final ya que me dieron todas(?). Ya saben cuales son así que owo

Por cierto, ¡tengo mi primera cuenta de rol!, aunque es por ask, ya saben, donde solo se hacen preguntas, no me animo a rolear por Tumblr o Feisbuk.

Es de Molossia, aquí se las dejo por si a alguien le interesaría hacerle preguntas (separen los espacios):

ask . fm / Molossia

Gracias por leer, si te gusto deja review 3.


End file.
